


come home, theseus

by cosmofire



Series: all i know is pain [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Confrontations, Demonic Possession, DreamSMP - Freeform, Dreamon, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Control, Minor Injuries, dreamon lovers come get ya'll juice, i speedran this fic just for tommy to not stream lore wtf, mostly hurt honestly, well i wasnt expecting the bitch to fucking die on stream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofire/pseuds/cosmofire
Summary: Tubbo whipped around with a scowl. “What the hell is wrong with you, Tommy?”Tommy’s head twitched to the right and his fists clenched, as if he was fighting something- someone. “I’m fine, Tubso. I’m sorry. Reckon I’m just exhausted.” He twisted a hand around his wrist and giggled. “I suppose that’s what being locked in a prison for a week does to you.”--Tubbo greets Tommy when he's released from prison after the security breach seven days ago, but something isn't right.Tommy went in... did Tommy come out?(or, the dreamon claims another victim)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: all i know is pain [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191968
Comments: 6
Kudos: 133





	come home, theseus

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i wanted to get this little au out before tommy decided to stream and show us what actually happened after he was released from prison on the dreamsmp.  
> SO enjoy 1.6k words of tommy angst because all i know is pain and im still waiting for tommy's real villain arc smh
> 
> a song that radiates tommy angst energy (shoutout to bird for this one):
> 
> [why even try - colony house](https://open.spotify.com/track/0Ggve7FeIVBpNQu0jElEmt?si=URHEkkjYSSipsQ1b9Se8YQ)
> 
>   
> **i did not tag self-harm, but there are elements of it, though they are minor (itching/scratching/rubbing skin). please take care while reading this <3**

The moment Tommy stepped out of the Nether portal and landed into the prison foyer, Tubbo crashed into him, flinging his grubby arms around the blond’s body to make sure he was solid and real and _there_.

Tubbo had been worrying the whole week. Ever since the security breach at the prison during Tommy’s visit last week, Tubbo hadn’t heard a word from Sam - The Warden - about how Tommy was, or even _where_ he was in the prison. He had desperately hoped that Tommy had been placed into the smaller holding cells just before the main holding cell, he couldn’t even begin to wonder what Tommy would’ve gone through; being stuck in the same cell with his abuser for seven whole days.

Tubbo wanted his best friend back home, and here he was. _Finally_.

At the contact Tommy stumbled back a bit, but wrapped his arms around Tubbo with a smile. “Hey there, Tubs.”

“Tommy,” Tubbo breathed, burying his head further into Tommy’s chest, causing his response to come out as a muffled mess. Tommy laughed and placed a hand onto Tubbo's head, gently pushing him out of the embrace, to which Tubbo quickly retracted and coughed. “Sorry, was just worried about you being in there for so long.”

“Nah, don’t worry about me, big man,” Tommy replied, turning away from Tubbo to fetch his items from the locker stationed to the left of Sam. “It wasn’t too bad, honestly.”

“Were you in one of the smaller cells?”

Tubbo watched as Tommy opened the chest and dug his items out, stashing them away in their respective inventory slots. Once he closed the chest, Tommy equipped himself with his protective building site clothing, and exited from the locker room. He turned around to salute Sam, who was standing behind the counter, before facing back to Tubbo with a frown. 

“No, I stayed in the same cell as Dream.” He placed a hand on Tubbo’s shoulder and began to lead them towards the Nether portal; his tone casual.

“You _what_?” Tubbo spat, eyeing the blond cautiously. Tommy rolled his eyes and stepped into the Nether portal, but Tubbo didn’t follow. His feet didn’t will him to.

The last thing Tubbo wanted was for Tommy to be trapped in the same cell as _that monster_ for a week - all the things that Tommy would’ve gone through, all the things Dream would’ve said to keep Tommy as one of his puppets? Tubbo shuddered. If Tommy had stayed with Dream the whole time he was in there, then surely that means he’s… _different?_ Dream would have definitely encouraged a change in Tommy- to make him break, to make him _snap_ \- and yet, Tubbo saw no difference in Tommy. A flickering sensation of suspicion licked his gut.

“Come on you idiot,” Tommy cried, stretching his arm out of the swirling purple veil to grab Tubbo and pull him through the portal with him. Tubbo fell full-force into the purple abyss, the awful sensation of churning and spinning that came along with teleporting hit him full throttle, before he stumbled out the other side and onto the blackstone flooring.

Once Tubbo picked himself off the cool floor, he spotted Tommy stretching outside. “Shit,” he groaned, reaching behind his head to stretch out his back, basking in the sun’s glory. “It’s good to be out of that shithole.” Tommy turned around to look back at Tubbo. “Come on, slow poke. I’ve got a hotel to run!”

Tubbo blinked at him, before urging his legs to move him forwards and out into the sunshine. “But—” Tommy raised his eyebrows, “—aren’t you gonna tell me what happened in there?”

“Like I said, it wasn’t bad,” Tommy replied lightly. “All Dream fed me was raw potatoes, and that was pretty shit.”

With that, he left Tubbo’s side and began to walk off towards the prime path, whistling as he went. Tubbo’s face contorted into one of confusion and bewilderment; what the hell was wrong with him? The Tommy he knew would be cursing Dream out right now, complaining about how much of a bitch and dickhead the man was, and how he despised being in the same room as him -- but this Tommy was far too casual, too dismissive, too _vacant_.

Chasing down his gut feeling, Tubbo jogged after Tommy and rounded his front so that he was walking backwards while facing the taller boy. “What was Dream like, though?” He pressed, silently willing that Tommy would just _chill out_ and talk to him. “You can’t just not tell me about what you saw in there!”

Tommy abruptly halted in his tracks, heels digging into the dirt beneath his feet as he stumbled back slightly, his eyes suddenly twitched as though he had just been exposed to a camera flash. He looked like he was in… pain?

Tubbo stepped forward, reaching out a tentative hand in Tommy’s direction. “Hey man, are you okay?” Before he could reach him, Tommy flung his own hands up to his face and began to harshly rub his eyes, muttering incoherently. 

Tubbo winced at the sight. “Tommy?”

The rubbing and muttering stopped, and Tommy’s hands stilled before they returned to his sides. He shook his head before sending an unwavering grin in Tubbo’s direction. “Sorry ‘bout that, you know how headaches get sometimes.”

Tubbo grimaced, returning a hesitant half-smile. “Uh, sure.” He wasn’t sure what to believe at the moment.

Still equipped with a smile, Tommy slung an arm around Tubbo’s shoulder and walked them both down the path towards his hotel. “What were you asking again?” Tommy pondered for a moment, “oh yeah! ‘What was Dream like?’ Well, the bastard fed me raw potatoes.”

“You already told me that.”

“I did? Oh,” Tommy chuckled, but the laugh lacked humour. It felt cold, and Tubbo pushed down the urge to excuse himself and _get the hell out of here_.

Tommy led them around the corner, steadily approaching the hotel. “The bitch was very bipolar, now that I think about it,” he hummed, pulling Tubbo closer to his side. “It was like there were two sides of him, one more grouchy than the other. I didn’t like that side of him very much, always told him to piss off.”

Tubbo pushed himself out of Tommy’s grasps. “Hold on,” he spoke firmly, staring at Tommy’s passive face. “You said there’s _two sides_ of him?”

Tommy laughed at him, a hand spread over his stomach. “Not literally, Tubbo. His mood just changed a fuck-tonne, didn’t surprise me since he’s been confined in a cell surrounded by lava for months.”

Tubbo frowned at Tommy, and turned to face the ‘Big Innit Hotel’. It was incredibly large, but vastly unfinished; he couldn’t see Tommy getting the structure decorated inside, nor anyone willing to stay here, since it’s so close to the prison and the effect of the mining fatigue from the prison’s Guardians. He sneaked a look back at Tommy; he was itching his left eye again, and his boot rhythmically tapped onto the wooden flooring beneath them.

Why did he build the hotel so close to the prison?

A solitary shiver slid down Tubbo’s spine and landed in his twisting gut. Nothing felt right. There were so many unanswered questions, but he didn’t feel as though he could draw the answers from Tommy anymore.

“The Dreamon is still in control,” Tubbo murmured - more to himself - but Tommy heard him and scoffed.

“I remember you telling me about that, and I think it’s a load of bullshit.”

Tubbo faced Tommy, and saw that his left eye was red raw. If he scratched it anymore, Tubbo was sure that it would bleed. “You said that Dream was sometimes grouchy, right? That’s the Dreamon part of him.”

“Don’t be stupid, you’re overthinking it all. He’s still Dream, just suffering the consequences of being a bastard in prison,” Tommy said dismissively, his left eye twitching again. He raised a hand, but Tubbo slapped it away.

“Stop fucking scratching, Tommy! You’re gonna make yourself bleed,” he scolded, grabbing Tommy’s wrist and pulling him back down the path. “I’m taking you to Phil. He can help you.”

Tommy snatched his wrist out from Tubbo’s grasp. “I don’t need your fucking help,” he growled. “I’ve just got some shit in my eye. It’ll come out soon.”

Tubbo whipped around with a scowl. “What the hell is wrong with you, Tommy?”

Tommy’s head twitched to the right and his fists clenched, as if he was fighting something- _someone_. “I’m fine, Tubso. I’m sorry. Reckon I’m just exhausted.” He twisted a hand around his wrist and giggled. “I suppose that’s what being locked in a prison for a week does to you.”

Tubbo stared at him. 

Tommy’s mouth adopted an unfaltering smile that was too wide, too bright, too _forced_ . His eyes looked dead and empty, the redness on his temple was pulsing, angry, _raw_ . The usual warm and soothing blue in his eyes had turned icy, chilling, _deadly_.

A guttural tone suddenly emerged from Tommy’s throat. “Go home. He- I’m fine.”

It echoed through Tubbo’s body, sending deep rooted shivers into his core. Tubbo felt his eyes widen, his body suddenly becoming rigid with fear. _What was going on?_

Tommy coughed into his hand and then looked up to meet Tubbo’s wide eyes. 

His irises had turned a deep charcoal black, but he still managed to look terrified and _utterly helpless_. Sweat dripped from his hairline, his nostrils flared and his jaw locked. 

Tubbo was looking at a beast desperately grasping onto the thin reins of control.

“Run, Tubbo,” Tommy rasped, a deep breath wracking through his body as he doubled over; hands gripping his knees.

Tubbo stumbled backwards, his breathing becoming erratic and his limbs shaking. His body felt weak; like he couldn't move for the fear of breaking. Yet, when adrenaline rushed through his veins, urging his body to _do something,_ he didn't move until Tommy demanded it a second time.

_“Run_.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are very appreciated!! i hope you enjoyed <3
> 
> [come say hi to me on the Bird App! :D](https://twitter.com/twcosmofire)


End file.
